1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and in detail, relates to a hybrid vehicle that can perform an external electricity feed to an external device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of hybrid vehicle, there has been proposed a plug-in hybrid vehicle that can be charged from an external electric power source, that estimates the evaporated fuel adsorption state of a canister, and that switches from an electric running to a hybrid running in which an engine is driven, based on the estimated adsorption state and the running load (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-085036). The plug-in hybrid vehicle performs the hybrid running based on the evaporated fuel adsorption state of the canister. Thereby, even a plug-in hybrid vehicle having a little time and frequency with respect to the drive of the engine can surely purge the evaporated fuel adsorbed in the canister, to the engine. Here, the vehicle estimates the evaporated fuel adsorption state of the canister, based on outside air temperature.
As the hybrid vehicle, there is a hybrid vehicle that not only receives the charge from the external electric power source but also feeds electricity to an external device outside the vehicle. In this case, when state-of-charge SOC of a battery becomes low due to the external electricity feed, the hybrid vehicle starts the engine, and charges the battery by the electricity generation with an electric generator, using the dynamic power from the engine. Such an engine drive during the external electricity feed is performed for some degree of battery charge. Therefore, the operating time of the engine is often short, and an execution condition for purging the evaporated fuel adsorbed in the canister to the engine is not often satisfied. Meanwhile, during the external electricity feed, the vehicle is at a stop, and therefore, the influence of the canister purge on drivability is smaller than during running.